The Suprise
by UnangelicHalo
Summary: Written years ago, in desperate need of rewriting. Michael has a secret and Mia just can't work out what it is. Short.


**Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.**

Yes, I'm aware that this is awful. It will be revised, eventually. For now, at least it's not in 6 chapters, with tiny little chunks of writing.

* * *

**The Secret**

Michael pressed play on the remote as he passed Mia her ice-cream sundae. They were watching Star Wars.

As Mia took her sundae she noticed that Michael wasn't mouthing the words along with the characters in the movie. They had seen the movie countless times and knew all the words to it. She realised he has been acting a bit distant all day. She ignored the thought as she moved closed to her boyfriend, of 5 years, and he put his arm around her. He leant in to kiss her and as their lips met she could tell something was wrong.

As they pulled apart, Mia asked him if he was alright. He replied "Yeah, of course. Why?"

Mia quickly covered up " No reason."

They continued to watch the movie but she couldn't shake off the feeling that he wasn't telling her something.

The next day, Michael had left before Mia woke up. She went into the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice and found a note saying: "gone out. Be back soon."

Mia was really confused. He always told Mia where he was. She rung his mobile but she got the – the phone you have called is off message. Mia was starting to get worried; he always had his cell on, so she could reach him in an emergency. He had charged it the night before so it had plenty of battery.

Confused on what to do she decided to ring one of her friends. Although Michael and Mia had been going out for 5 years and were now living together, she still felt uncomfortable talking to Lilly about their relationship. She started to dial Tina's number, as she was still the best at romance advice.

When Tina finally picked up, she listened very carefully to Mia's story. Mia finished it off by saying "… so I think he may be with another woman," as she was close to tears. Tina replied, " Of course he wouldn't cheat on you, Mia. He loves you.

Mia heard the front door click open and quickly ended her conversation with Tina and quickly picked up a magazine.

" Hey. Where have _you_been?" She greeted him as he walked into the lounge.

" Huh…I was out." He replied.

" Where?" Mia demanded.

" I can't tell you. It's a secret." He told her as he hung his coat up on the hanger.

" Fine." Mia gave up, as he obviously wouldn't tell her.

Later on, as Mia knocked on her Grandmother's, suite at the plaza, door for her princess lesson, her Grandmere, Clarisse, insisted she continue, she wondered what Michael was hinging from her and how she could get him to tell her. Clarisse opened the door to let her in. As soon as she saw Mia she asked her granddaughter what was wrong.

Mia explained everything and while she was doing this she noticed Lars, who was still her bodyguard after all these years, sitting in the corner trying not to laugh. She decided to ask him about it later.

Clarisse suggested that Mia hire someone to follow Michael around to see what he was doing, but Mia refused instantly, " No way! I trust Michael!"

" Fine. Then let's get back to the lesson." Clarisse said tiredly.

As Mia climbed into the limo, after the lesson on the Swiss royal family, she asked Lars " What do you know about Michael?"

Lars replied, " He will tell you when he thinks it is the right time, Princess." Then he made a kinda worried face and said, "Oops!"

Mia asked him about it the whole way back but all he would say were curse words and " He's going to kill me!" which Mia found quite funny as Lars was about twice the size of Michael, as well as having several guns.

* * *

After sending Lars home for the night, Mia put her key in her apartment door, turned it then pushed the door open. As the door swung open she gasped as she saw hundreds, maybe thousands, of pink rose petals scattered across the floor. She looked around for Michael but she couldn't see him anywhere. The trail of rose petals ended at a candle-lit table for two, with two plates of vegetable lasagna.

On the table, was a card reading '_Mia'. _She sat down and waited for a few seconds, when she felt hands clamp over her eyes. A familiar voice said " Guess who?" teasingly.

Mia replied "Hmmm…" sarcastically.

Michael took his hands of Mia's eyes and laughed while sitting down. He was laughing, but inside he was extremely anxious.

"Michael, this is really sweet. You are the sweetest boyfriend a girl could-"

Michael silenced her with a lingering kiss. When they parted, Michael said "Mia, we've been together a long time now and I love you –"

"I love you too" Mia cut in.

But Michael silenced her, " Let me finish. I love you and…" he said slipping off his chair and onto one knee in front of Mia. "I want you to do me the honour of becoming my wife." He finished as he opened a small blue box containing a beautiful amethyst and diamond ring.

Mia paused frozen in thought. After a minute's silence she finally spoke up. In that moment, Michael felt as if his heart was going to explode out of his well-toned chest.

"Michael, I don't know… I need time to think about this." She told him, her eyes containing a strange glint that the young man couldn't identify, although he had seen it before.

"Okay. I understand." He sighed, disappointment evident in his voice. Yet again there was complete quiet, only penetrated by their breathing and Michael's thumping heart.

She broke the hush by laughing. " Of course I'll marry you. Did you think I wouldn't? Although, that was a question he couldn't answer as she wrapped her arms around him and they kissed passionately.


End file.
